


Nobody Escapes From Hellgate

by squirrelgirlisthebest



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelgirlisthebest/pseuds/squirrelgirlisthebest
Summary: After Wylan is sentenced to 50 years in Hellgate, he gives up all hope of ever seeing the outside again. But when he meets the Crows, they offer him a way out.Can a rag tag group of felons break out of a maximum security prison? For Wylan's sake, let's hope that the answer is yes.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it again! Nobody, not a single soul, asked for a prison AU and I'm here to deliver. So enjoy I guess.

**Wylan**

The prison van slowed to a halt. Wylan took a breath to steady himself. This was real. He was actually going to prison. Although he was excited to finally be free from his father's control, he was also absolutely terrified of Hellgate. The prison was maximum security, housing the worst criminals Ketterdam had to offer. High profile burglars, murderers… terrorists. That's what he was. The words domestic terrorist had been forever attached to the name Wylan Van Eck. 

He had tried to burn his house down. He had wanted to punish his father, that was all. No one was in the house, he'd made sure of that. It wasn't his fault he lived right next to the Church of Barter. It wasn't his fault the Church of Barter was incredibly flammable. No one was inside of that building either, and there wasn't any lasting damage. But the prosecutor and media hadn't seemed to take that into account. And so, Wylan Van Eck's name had been dragged through the mud for the three months of trial proceedings, appeals, and an eventual conviction. It was just the excuse his father needed to disown him for good, refusing to pay for bail or a lawyer.

That's how he ended up here. The ferry ride to Hellgate had been cold and lonely, and the walk to the prison van had been humiliating. The guards pushed and shoved him, calling him a Ghezen hater and a coward. He thought he had gotten used to the bullying, but it was different when the bullies had guns and all he had were the clothes on his back. 

The van door slid open, and the guard barked at him to get out. He did so slowly, assessing his surroundings. He kept his head down as he passed the yard, but he still heard the yells.

"Pretty boy, huh? He's mine," a vicious voice sneered.

"You look delicious, baby. I'll show you a good time," one inmate said, his wet lips smacking.

"Is that the Ghezen damned terrorist? I'll teach him a lesson about respect." 

All the voices blurred together. This was his reality now. Wylan shivered harshly and walked faster.

Things didn't get better once he entered the compound. He was stripped, searched thoroughly, and even spat on. Once he had put on the orange jumpsuit, the gates slammed closed behind him, signaling the end of any hope of escape. There was no escaping Hellgate. And Wylan was stuck there for the rest of his life, fifty years with good behavior. It was unlikely that he'd survive that long inside, though.

A guard shoved a pillow and sheets into his arms roughly and ordered him to follow. He did so dutifully and was led to a tiny cell with a frail bunk bed frame and two stained mattresses. 

He turned to the guard. "Who is my bunkmate?"

The guard laughed coldly and replied, "You're living like a king. At least until the prisoners decide to do something about it."

Wylan's mouth fell open. They'd set him up. They were giving him special treatment so the prisoners would attack him for it. He'd be alone until he died. Wylan stifled a sob and turned to face the sad room that would be his home for the next fifty years, if he was lucky. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to throw down his pillow and scream about his innocence. But he couldn't. Instead, he limply set his pillow down and wept into his sheets. Wylan Van Eck had given up.

…

"Are you Wylan Van Eck?" Wylan didn't dare look up. He was sitting in his cell alone as he had done every day for the past two weeks. He hadn't ever been interrupted. At least he hadn't been interrupted until now.

"Who wants to know?" he asked blandly.

"Dirtyhands." That made him pause. He looked up in confusion and came face to face with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. But the Zemeni was not the notorious Dirtyhands. 

Wylan had heard about Dirtyhands, the ex-head of the infamous street gang the Dregs, on his second day in Hellgate. He'd sat at an empty table in the mess hall and been pulled away suddenly by another inmate. 

"Dirtyhands sits there!" he had whispered harshly. Wylan had watched a slim, pale, limping man take the table. Though his stature had been unimposing, he had looked as though he could kill a man with his bare hands and not flinch.

"What's he in for?" Wylan had asked like a fool.

"No one knows for sure. But I heard his term is three consecutive life sentences."

Wylan had steered clear of him ever since. He'd given the man and his prison gang, the Crows, a wide berth purposefully. But now he was being called upon by him personally. To say he was terrified would be an understatement.

"Ummm… are you sure you have the uh… the right name? I'm- I'm not looking for any trouble," he stuttered dumbly.

The Zemeni smiled toothily. "You're cute when you stutter. Follow me." He stated everything with such absolute authority that Wylan followed numbly, adjusting to the fact he was probably going to be killed gruesomely very shortly. 

The tall, dark, handsome man lead him to a large corner cell. It had only one bed and the mattress looked comfortable. The sheets had no suspicious stains on them and the frame was sturdy. Though still quite small, the cell looked like heaven compared to his own. Sitting back, reading some papers nonchalantly was Dirtyhands himself. Guarding him was another member of the Crows, a built blond man with distinctly Fjerdan features. The tall man who had lead him to the cell joined the muscled Fjerdan by the wall, and Wylan felt like he should say something.

"Mr. Dirtyhands, sir? I think there's been some mistake," he squeaked out. Cringing at his meek tone, he wrung his hands nervously.

Dirtyhands laughed, a deep, dark chuckle that reverberated throughout the small room. "I don't think so, boy. You did set fire to the Church of Barter, right?"

_ This is where I'm going to die _ , Wylan thought in a panic. "It was a- an accident, sir. I had no intention of-"

"But you did rig your own house to blow, did you not?" he cut Wylan off. Dirtyhands rose intimidatingly and stepped forward to come face to face with Wylan. "Now why would a rich mercher boy do something like that?"

Wylan swallowed. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh wow, a feisty one. I can't say I was expecting that from you, merchling," the beautiful Zemeni mocked.  _ Why am I always attracted to assholes _ , Wylan questioned silently.

Dirtyhands stepped into Wylan's personal space, but the redhead held his ground. "Are you questioning me, kid?" Dirtyhands squinted his eyes menacingly.

"I mean no disrespect. I just want to know why you brought me here. If you're going to kill me, get it over with already."

Dirtyhands scoffed. "If I wanted you dead I'd have done it by now. No, I have an offer for you."

An offer from Dirtyhands was like a deal with the devil, but Wylan had nothing to lose. "Well, what is it?"

"Can you construct a directionally targeted bomb? Or are you just a petty arsonist?" he challenged.

"Depends on what materials I'm working with," Wylan responded, purposefully avoiding the question. 

"Imagine you're working with someone who runs a gang that can have practically anything smuggled in here."

"So," he started carefully, "hypothetically, I am working with every material I need?" Dirtyhands nodded. "Yes, I can make the best demos on the market." He let his admission sit in the air. With all his research, he deserved to be a little cocky. Too bad he hadn't researched the wind patterns of Ketterdam or how quickly fire traveled. 

"And if, hypothetically, this gang leader you were working with wanted to blast down the walls to this Ghezen forsaken prison, that would be possible?"

"Absolutely." Wylan took a breath and smiled. "Hypothetically, of course."

…

"Are you sure he's the best we can do?" The criticism came through the thick metal bars separating the male inmates from the female inmates. The woman who had voiced the admittedly warranted question moved with the grace of a dancer. Or in this case, Ketterdam's notorious burglar the Wraith.

"Yes," Dirtyhands, or Kaz as Wylan had just learned, grumbled in response. "He can make demos quickly and efficiently. He'll do just fine."

A woman who's jumpsuit was tied at the waist revealing a thin white tank top sat a table away, bantering with the large Fjerdan, Matthias. Wylan had only ever felt desire towards men, but even he could admit she was gorgeous. She popped her bubble gum loudly and wrapped it around her finger. Matthias followed the movement with his eyes, obviously infatuated.

He looked away quickly, not wanting to intrude on their moment. Tragically, his gaze fell on Jesper, the beautiful man who couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life.

"So, merchling. I know it's none of my business…" he started ominously.

"That's never stopped you before," Wylan interrupted lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I know it's none of my business," he repeated with more force, "but what made you want to burn down your house? If it was so bad, why not just run away?"

Wylan sighed. "I wanted him to suffer, you know? Running away would mean that he won. But if I could burn his estate and then run away he would be ruined. It's not like it matters now, though." Wylan eyed the ground. 

Jesper fidgeted violently. "Let's change the subject. Ask me something. Anything." Wylan smiled up at him, thankful for his thoughtfulness.

"Who all is in this team, and what are they in here for?"

Jesper smiled like he'd won the lottery. "Let's start with the simplest. Kaz: I don't know, he won't tell."

Wylan furrowed his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound very simple to me."

"Trust me, you don't want to get into it. Matthias: attempted murder."

"Attempted?" Matthias seemed like the kind of man to follow through.

"He tried to kill Jarl Brum after realizing that the mob was immoral. Brum had basically brainwashed the guy into doing his bidding. Too bad the mob has a top-notch security team."

"Okay, somehow that one adds up," 

"I know, right? Okay, so Inej-"

"I know the Wraith. She burgled practically every mercher in Ketterdam. She had my father scared shitless," he laughed.

Jesper smiled, delighted to see Wylan happy. "Next is Nina, the girl trying to give Matthias a heart attack. Murder and espionage. She seduced a Kerch diplomat for state secrets, killed him, and was arrested before she could give the information to Ravka." Jesper let out a breath. "It's a damn shame. I would have loved to see the scared look on all the merchers faces when they found out their precious secrets had been stolen." He turned to Wylan. "No offense."

"I'm no mercher, so none taken." Wylan smiled widely and Jesper returned it.

"Okay, now me. I-"

"Wait wait wait! Let me guess this one," Wylan interrupted. He thought about it for a moment. "It had to have been overly extravagant, that much is obvious." 

Jesper winked at him. "You know me so well."

"Hmmm…" Wylan bit his lip while thinking, and Jesper watched his mouth intently. Wylan, predictably, blushed. "Maybe breaking and entering? Or armed robbery. You're not the cat burglar type."

"So close, merchling. Do you remember the string of bank robberies last year involving the playing cards?" Jesper smiled wickedly.

"Of course! With the dual pistols! I can totally see you dressed up as the king of hearts." He laughed, remembering the ordeal. It took the stadwatch months to catch him. 

"Ask him why he needed the money," Nina cut in.

"Fuck off, Zenik." Jesper looked visibly ruffled. Wylan decided not to bring it up.

"It was to pay off his gambling debts," Nina stage whispered to him. "He's a rubbish poker player."

"Yeah a rubbish poker player who can kick your ass," Jesper mumbled.

"Try it, Fahey. Matthias here would deck you in a heartbeat." 

"I think Nina would win on her own, honestly," Matthias commented stoically.

They bantered back and forth jovially until a large bell rang, signaling the end of dinner. Soon, the guards would make their rounds. The team members walked in their separate directions, but Jesper followed Wylan. 

Wylan turned to him as they reached his cell door. "What do you want?" 

"Oh, was it not clear? I'm your new bunkmate. I'm your protection until we get out of here." Jesper flexed his muscles, and Wylan tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach. "We can't let our best shot at getting out of here get shived, now can we?"

Ghezen help him, this was going to be one hell of a time.


	2. Poker

**Jesper**

As Jesper woke slowly, he sensed something peculiar. He was not in his own cell. He looked down at the gorgeous sleeping face of Wylan Van Eck, and he was grateful for that. His past bunkmate hadn't been a bad guy, but he hadn't been a storybook prince either. No one could compare to Wylan. Kaz had pulled the appropriate strings to get Jesper listed in the system as Wylan's cell partner, and he could never repay him. Being able to wake up every morning to that face, if only for a few weeks, was a gift.

Jesper hopped down from the top bunk quickly, trying his hardest to avoid disturbing Wylan. Sadly, the redhead woke with a start. He looked around wildly, but when his eyes fell on Jesper he relaxed. "Oh good, it's just you."

"_ Just _ me?" he exclaimed. "Merchling, I'll have you know there are _ many _ people across the city who would be much more grateful to have Jesper Fahey in their beds." Wylan's eyes rolled but his cheeks also colored, so Jesper counted it as a win. 

"So… What now?" Wylan asked inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't done anything for the last two weeks because I was afraid of being attacked. What should I do now that I'm protected," he clarified. Imagining Wylan sitting on his busted bunk bed all day every day for two weeks made Jesper's heart hurt. He resolved to show the young merchling the time of his life.

"Well, what do you want to do? You seem bookish, maybe we should check out the library."

"No!" Wylan yelled, his eyes widening. "I mean, no thanks. I don't read all that often." Jesper raised an eyebrow but kept silent about the outburst.

"Okay. There are other things to do too. You don't seem like you enjoy working out, so maybe not the yard. We-" Before he could list more suggestions, Wylan cut him off.

"Is the yard outside? I don't care about working out, I can watch you do it or something. I just want to be outside again."

Jesper smiled smugly. "You want to watch me work out?"

Wylan's cheeks flamed. "Just take me to the yard."

…

The prison yard at Hellgate was about what one would expect. A large exercise area took up most of the outdoor section, and the rest was covered in yellow, wilting grass. To someone who hadn't been outside in weeks, though, the yard was a place of serene comfort. Wylan looked out onto the water, totally at peace as he breathed in the ocean wind. That peace lasted until a lumbering slab of mean-looking muscle blocked his view. Big Bolliger. Jesper remembered him from when he tried to trick Kaz out of some money. Needless to say, he still had a grudge against the Crows.

"Are _ you _ the one they've been talking about? The Ghezen hater?" Big Bolliger asked threateningly.

Wylan looked shaken at the accusation. "I- I don't hate Ghezen. I promise it was just-" Before he could finish his justification, the man swung. 

Jesper pushed Wylan out of the way expertly and inserted himself in between the two. "It's rude to interrupt people, you know," Jesper commented as he quickly jabbed twice at the man's ribs.

Big Bolliger grunted loudly. "Stay out of this, Fahey. It doesn't concern you," he spat as he tried and failed to reach Wylan.

"Oh, but I think it does," Jesper responded as he landed a few more hits on the large man's gut. "You see, Wy is with the Crows now. And unless you want Dirtyhands on your ass, I'd suggest you steer clear." 

Big Bolliger roared in pain as Jesper hit his side particularly hard, and swung wildly. Unluckily for Jesper, one of his seemingly aimless swings struck him square in his jaw, and another caught his brow. He flew back a few steps, and Big Bolliger used that short moment to grab Wylan by the throat. "Listen here you little shit-" he started, but Jesper interrupted him with a shout.

He threw himself at the Goliath, taking him to the ground and screaming as he pounded his fists into Big Bolliger's face again and again and again and again and-

Wylan grabbed his arm harshly. "We have to go! The guards are coming." He ripped Jesper off the man and dashed back inside Hellgate.

…

"So… you fell." The doctor looked supremely unimpressed.

"Yes. And I hit my face on the concrete." The doctor raised both of his eyebrows but didn't comment further. Jesper looked around the infirmary. There were three beds with I.V. stands and heart monitors next to them on one end of the room and four blue chairs on the other end. Wylan was sitting in one chair looking pale. Well, paler than usual. He was the one who had insisted that Jesper come here to make sure the damage wasn't permanent. 

After their daring escape, Wylan had started fussing over Jesper's injuries. He had a deep gash above his eyebrow that'd bled like mad, and his jaw was swelling. All in all, not that bad for a Hellgate brawl. But Wylan couldn't help but blame himself for the injuries and had taken it upon himself to see them healed. 

Wylan watched Jesper as the doctor sewed him up, visibly wincing at every stitch. And Jesper watched Wylan watch him. After he was done with the stitching, the doctor gave him a bag of ice and sent him on his way. 

"He doesn't need anything else? No pain pills or gauze or maybe something to clean the cut?" Wylan questioned nervously.

"Wy, I'm fine. Let's just go." Wylan still looked unconvinced.

"He'll be fine in a week. Just make sure he doesn't fall again anytime soon," the doctor advised with a knowing look.

Wylan walked him back to the cell quietly. Whenever Jesper tried to start a conversation, Wylan replied with one-word answers. He didn't even blush once. 

In an effort to get some kind of response, Jesper turned to Wylan and said: "You're so worried about me I'm starting to think you have a crush on me."

Wylan blushed and looked down, and Jesper mentally pumped his fist. "Well excuse me for being concerned about your safety," he mumbled, shoving Jesper lightly as they walked.

"You're excused." Wylan laughed at that, and Jesper smiled softly.

They walked in silence until they reached their cell, and then Wylan turned to Jesper somberly. "We can't go back into the yard again."

"They won't mess with us now that I beat Big Bolliger. Don't worry about me."

Wylan laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry, too late, I'm already worried about you."

Jesper let the comment slide without teasing him. It felt too real. "Okay, so what do you suggest."

"Can you teach me to play poker?" Wylan looked at him innocently.

Jesper smiled widely. "Oh, merchling. You just made my decade."

…

Kaz snuck up on him. For a man with a limp, he was surprisingly quiet. 

"He's bluffing," his deep, gravelly voice stated, obviously bored. 

Jesper practically jumped out of his skin in response. "Ghezen! You're a sneaky bastard."

"Thanks, Kaz." He laid down his hand. "I have a straight. You?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we all know I've never been straight," he joked, laying down his hand. He had nothing, as per usual.

Jesper turned to Kaz, exasperated. "What do you need, Brekker. I would've had that round." He wouldn't have, but it was comforting to think so.

"Updates. It's going down in exactly a week. Here's the map for the boy, I marked all the weak points in the walls. We're meeting up in two days’ time at dinner, my table." He turned as quickly as he came, but something stopped him. "And Fahey? Don't get caught with these." Jesper's heart soared as he revealed two gorgeous pistols. He handed them to him delicately, and Jesper just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Kaz walked away silently, and Jesper praised Ghezen for this gift.

"I thought we planned to get out without anyone noticing we left," Wylan commented suspiciously.

"Oh innocent Wy, things never go to plan. I'm the contingency, and I'm very, _ very _ good at what I do." He winked.

Wylan blushed. "Are those loaded?"

Jesper nodded. "What good would they do if they weren't?"

"Dramatic effect?" Wylan suggested.

Jesper snorted unattractively. "Well with Kaz, Nina and I together we're plenty dramatic."

Suddenly Wylan sobered. "What happens if we get caught."

"Wy, no offense, but you won't last in here for your whole sentence. And all of us are here for life. We won't get caught because we can't. That's just not an option." Jesper smiled. "Besides, the smartest guy I know is making our demos, there's no way they can stop us." 

Wylan smiled softly in response. "Let's play another round, Jes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare some some kudos or comments for a poor wesper shipper


	3. Fistfights

**Wylan**

Jesper was whining again. "Let's go to the yard. Or the library. Or just walk around the halls. Please, I'm _so_ bored." He was hanging off his bunk bed complaining, just as he had been doing for the past few hours. And the hours before that.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No. I'm _ not _ allowing you to get hurt again." Wylan crossed his arms. He was frustrated with Jesper's restlessness.

"I'll be fine, promise. I just hate being cooped up for this long. Please, I'll do anything," he moaned forlornly.

"Anything?"

Jesper's ears perked up. "I like the sound of that, merchling," he uttered seductively. 

"Not like that!" he assured Jesper as his cheeks turned bright red. "Why do you always twist my words?"

Jesper smiled wickedly. "Because I can see who you really are, merchling. Underneath that innocent act, you're twelve kinds of trouble. How would you end up here if you didn't have a risky streak?" he questioned rhetorically. 

"Ghezen, he's trying to kill me," he mumbled mostly to himself. "You know what? Let's go to the yard," he allowed, hoping that releasing some of Jesper's nervous energy would make him less flirty. He'd noticed the more caged he felt the more fidgety he got and the more flirty he became. 

Jesper jumped off his bed with pure, unadulterated joy. "Oh, Wylan, I could kiss you right now. Really I could," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on, before I change my mind."

It took a while for Wylan to convince Jesper to leave his prized pistols, but once they were safely stashed the two walked side by side in companionable silence until reaching the yard. Then they both breathed in the fresh air happily, glad to be free of the musty prison scent. It was later in the day, almost dinner in fact, so the yard was mostly clear of inmates. 

Jesper's eyes lit up when he spotted an unused bench and darted over to it. "These are never free," he explained excitedly while picking up a barbell. "Can you grab me that weight over there?" he asked, pointing to the stack of weights in the corner.

Wylan walked over and looked around at the piles. Before he could ask which one he wanted, Wylan heard a crash. He turned at the sound only to realize Jesper was face to face with Big Bolliger, barbell thrown to the ground. Wylan quickly made his way back to the bench as he watched the two men size each other up. The bigger man's face was severely bruised and he had a few nasty abrasions. Wylan winced internally.

"I have to say, Bolliger, that beating didn't do anything for your looks." Wylan swallowed. A cocky Jesper was not a good sign.

Big Bolliger just growled angrily. Another member of Bolliger's crew stepped up to Jesper. Wylan's stomach was sick just looking at the thin, greasy man. 

"Fahey, you may want to pay attention to this. We're giving you _ one _ chance to correct your actions," he started, ignoring Wylan entirely. "You can apologize to Big Bolliger right now, and we'll forget about this whole thing. We won't even hurt your pretty little arsonist over there," he offered. Wylan avoided eye contact with the creep. He had liked it better when he was being ignored

"Fuck off. I don't have anything to apologize for. If anything, I should be making _ you _ apologize," Jesper snarled at Big Bolliger.

The wall of muscle clenched his fists and started to square up with Jesper. The other three men with him did the same. Wylan's stomach dropped. He couldn't watch this happen again.

"Wait, wait!" he cut in. "We're sorry. We're _ so _ sorry. Let's go, Jes," he pleaded, tugging at Jesper's arm.

"What? No!" Jesper tugged back. "I'm not letting these bastards win! I'll take 'em all," he challenged, putting his fists in position protecting his face. 

"Jes, please," Wylan begged. He tugged a little harder, and Jesper turned to look at him. "Please," he whispered desperately.

Jesper looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Finally, he sighed and looked at Bolliger's gang. "We're sorry," he submitted, almost gagging with each word. He smiled tightly at Wylan. "Let's get out of here."

They walked back to their cell in silence, but not the kind they'd walked to the yard in. This silence was a heavy, uncomfortable silence. It was excruciating to stay quiet, but Wylan had nothing to say. 

Jesper was the one to break the silence. "I could've taken them."

"Maybe," Wylan admits. "Or maybe your skull would've gotten crushed. We don't know, and I for one think that's a good thing," he adds tiredly.

Jesper looked at him in confusion. "You know that if I couldn't protect you Kaz would assign someone else to it. You don't have to be afraid."

Wylan's eyes snapped up, completely incredulous. "You think _ that's _ what this is about? You think I'm worried because of my _ own _ safety?" He scoffed, but Jesper wasn't getting it. "Do I have to spell it out for you." He waited, but Jesper was looking at him as if he was a puzzle again. "I'm worried because I care about you, you absolute idiot! And I can't be the reason you're hurt again," he yelled. He took a deep breath and continued quietly "I just can't."

"I- I..." Jesper trailed off. For once he was speechless. 

Wylan sat down in his bunk and put his head in his hands to try to cover his red cheeks. One day he swore Jesper Fahey would make him die if embarrassment. "Just forget it, okay? You don't have to say anything, I get it."

He felt a hand take his and he looked up to see Jesper kneeling next to his bed. "No, you don't get it. I care about you too, Wylan. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I swear." Wylan felt himself tearing up. 

"No more fistfights?" he asked

"No more fistfights," Jesper promised with a laugh.

…

"You're late," Kaz reprimanded. He was sitting at his usual table, but Matthias and Nina joined him and Inej. 

"I didn't know we were having a meeting," Jesper pointed out while taking a seat at the table. Wylan stood there awkwardly for a moment as the Crows look expectantly at him. Eventually, he took a seat next to Jesper.

"Now that we're all here," he started, looking pointedly at Wylan and Jesper. "I have small details to address."

"By small details do you mean the entire plan? Because we're still in the dark about that," Nina interrupted.

"Information will be given on a need to know basis. You won't know the parts you don't need to, so I'll address your individual parts personally later."

"So no one gets to know the whole plan except you?" Jesper scoffed. "I guess some things never change."

Kaz gave him a steely look but continued, pulling out a map. "A supply barge comes in once every week. Five days from now, it will be loaded with everything dear Wylan needs to make those walls go boom. Unfortunately, those supplies are heavy. Helvar, you'll carry the goods from here," he said, pointing at the supply barge docking station on the map, "to here." He moved his gloved finger down a winding path of hallways to a secluded dead end.

"Where will the guards be posted," asked Matthias.

"You don't need to worry about the guards. They won't be there."

"What about security cameras," Wylan inquired.

Kaz pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not your job to worry, it's your job to blow things up. They won't be an issue either."

"How can-" Matthias started.

Kaz cut him off with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, since everyone is so chatty today I'm going to cut this short. I'll deliver everyone else's missions personally. Until the escape no one will talk to anybody out of the ordinary, no one will get together suspiciously, and most importantly _ no one _ will get into any brawls," he ordered harshly, looking angrily at Jesper.

Jesper rolled his eyes and stood up. "Since this has been a colossal waste of everyone's time, I'm going to get myself some food. Wy?" He motioned for the redhead to follow, and he did. The others slowly shuffled away from Kaz's table. 

Jesper and Wylan sat down with their slop and started eating it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jesper said something while still chewing.

"I can't hear you with all that food in your mouth," Wylan noted, trying to hide his disgust.

"I said," Jesper replied, swallowing his food. "Are you ready to blow some shit up, merchling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far?


	4. Cages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a day late I forgot 😬

**Jesper**

The only issue with Kaz meeting everyone individually was that that entails being alone. And as his job was to guard Wylan, Jesper was never alone. Jesper was more than happy to watch Kaz become more and more irritated as the days passed by slowly. Two days prior to the escape Kaz finally caved.

"You know, Fahey, I never thought you'd be more stubborn than I am," he stated blandly as he limped into the small cell. He and Wylan were playing cards once again, and Wylan was once again beating him by a large margin. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Jesper responded with a cheeky smile.

Kaz rolled his eyes and whipped out a map of the prison. "You have a few jobs. First, you'll meet Nina and Inej at the gates between the men's and women's sections at nine bells and they'll come through the gate." He circled the gate between the sections.

"How exactly-"

"Need to know basis, Fahey. You will escort Nina to the control room," he directed, circling a room, "and kill the guards there. Stash them in the supply closet here. And make  _ sure _ to lock the door." He continued to explain the plan in great detail, circling as he went. When he was finished, he folded up the map, handed it to Jesper, and turned his attention to Wylan. "Now, your turn. Your job is much simpler." He went into detail about what chemicals he had procured and where exactly Wylan needed to place them. "At ten bells, you'll detonate the bombs and I'll direct you from there."

"What about security cameras?" Wylan asked.

"And bed checks. And the fact that the cell doors close and lock at nine bells. How are we supposed to be in two places at once?" Jesper added.

Kaz huffed in annoyance. "At nine bells, the security cameras will be looped, so you'll stay in the shadows until then. Stuff something in your beds to make it somewhat convincing. Don't worry about the guards. I've made sure they'll be sufficiently distracted." Jesper started to speak up again but Kaz cut him off. "No more questions. Do as I say and this will go smoothly." He turned to leave. "Report to your stations two days from now right at nine bells. Don't be late this time." With that, he left.

Wylan turned to him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not even remotely," he replied with a grin.

…

As the two days passed slowly, Wylan became quieter and quieter, closing himself off from everything and everyone around him. By noon on the day of escape, Jesper had had enough. 

"Merchling, what is wrong with you?" he asked in a teasing way.

The boy sighed. "Aren't you nervous? We're doing  _ you know what  _ tomorrow!"

"Well that sounds like fun," he joked, waggling his eyebrows.

Wylan huffed. "I'm serious, Jes. What if I can't do it? What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh, Wy," he started, smirk already fixed across his features, "are you worried about _ performing _ ?" he asked suggestively.

Jesper expected Wylan to flop down on his bed and groan with frustration, but he didn't. He did go bright red, but he stayed right where he was, sitting in front of Jesper on his bunk. The Zemeni suddenly realized how close they were, practically sharing breath. Wylan's eyes dipped to his lips, and Jesper did the same. He leaned a little closer, but not close enough. They were so close now, Jesper could feel Wylan's body heat. He felt a force pulling him toward the boy, and he couldn't resist it. Before their lips met, however, Wylan cleared his throat harshly and got up.

"We should, uh, we should get lunch."

"We just ate lunch, Wy. Are you feeling alright?" 

"I meant to say go to the… the library. I'm feeling, um, restless," he stuttered brokenly.

"Wy, you never want to go to the library," Jesper pointed out skeptically. His voice was quiet for the first time since he and Wylan started rooming together. 

"Come on, Fahey, lead the way," he ordered before leaving the cell hurriedly.

Jesper got up, but his feet felt heavy. He dragged them all the way to the prison library wondering what in Ghezen's name just happened.

As soon as they entered the library, Wylan sped off to a random aisle with no explanation. It was obvious that he had only come here to get away from Jesper. If he was honest with himself, Jesper couldn't blame him. If he were anyone else, he'd want to get away from himself too. 

Jesper browsed some books he knew he'd never read for a while, waiting for Wylan to return. Only he didn't. Jesper waited for twenty minutes before he started to look around for the redhead. He searched for five additional minutes before finding him in the children's section.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere, merchling. What are you doing in the kid's section?"

Wylan didn't respond.

Jesper walked closer to Wylan, and he saw a few tears had slipped down his beautiful face. "Wy?" He was beginning to become worried.

Again, there was no response.

"What is it, Wylan?" he asked as sympathetically as he could.

"Nothing," he said quickly, shaking his head. "It's just, this is the first book my dad tried to teach me to read." Another few tears streamed down his face, but his voice was steady.

"Tried?" Jesper didn't want to pry, but Wylan was obviously in pain, and he couldn't stand it.

"Just forget I said anything," Wylan muttered dismissively and turned away.

"Wait." Jesper grabbed his shoulder softly, urging him to turn back around. He did. "Please, wait. You've been so distant these past few days and I hate it. I know it seems like I'm always joking, but I really do want to be there for you. You can tell me anything." 

"I know you mean well, but when this is all over you'll leave. Everyone does. My mother left. I don't know if my father was ever even there. Everyone leaves eventually." Tears were falling faster now, and the boy's voice was shaking harshly. Jesper's heart hurt at the words. It hurt that Wylan thought that after the escape Jesper would forget about him.

"I'm staying right here, Wy. I'm not leaving."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew," Wylan mumbled softly, sniffing.

"Knew what?"

"Just leave it alone, Jesper!" He was yelling now, his voice shaking with every syllable. "Leave me alone!"

"Wy," he started, but there was nothing more to say. All he could do was wrap his arms tightly around the boy and hold him close as he shook. Wylan cried into his shoulder for a long time, and afterward they just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, both jumpsuits covered in Wylan's tears.

"I can't read," Wylan mumbled into Jesper's neck. The redhead flinched back for a second as if he expected Jesper to pull away, but he didn't. 

"Oh, is that all. Well, I can read to you." He pulled out the book that had caused the meltdown to begin with.

He took Wylan's hand in his and lead him to the most comfortable couch in the library. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Wylan sat down hesitantly and scooted closer to Jesper.

Jesper cleared his throat. "Once upon a time…"

…

They had both been antsy for the rest day, but Jesper thought it was warranted. They were about to attempt an escape from  _ Hellgate _ , anything was warranted. At eight bells, both Jesper and Wylan jumped. After twenty minutes had passed, Jesper started pacing. 

"I can't take it," Jesper admitted in frustration. "I feel like I'm going to explode."

Wylan bit the inside of his cheek. "I feel like that too. I just want this to be over already."

They were silent for twenty more minutes, and then Wylan got up. He started stuffing old sheets under his covers. It didn't look convincing in the light, but to a tired guard in the darkness, it would work. Hopefully. Jesper did the same to his bunk.

"Okay, I'm done with this." Jesper stepped outside his cell, carefully avoiding security cameras. He started pacing back and forth outside of the cell.

"That's not going to help," Wylan whispered nervously. "You're going to make people suspicious," he said in a voice even lower than a whisper so as not to alert other inmates. No one was watching them, though. Jesper walked to a nearby hallway and Wylan followed.

"We have what? Ten minutes left?" Jesper asked.

"Maybe less," Wylan answered unhelpfully.

Jesper ground his teeth and clenched his fists. He took a deep breath. "See you on the other side, I guess," Jesper promised noncommittally.

"You will," Wylan pledged in response. He smiled shyly and repeated it, quieter this time. "You will."

They both turned to leave but suddenly Wylan said: "Wait!"

He rushed over quickly, and Jesper worried he was going to say he was backing out. But instead, Wylan kissed him. It was unexpected. It was surprising. It was perfect. After a second or two Jesper started kissing back and he saw stars. Kisses had never been like this. They were never raw passion, filled with so much emotion it hurt. He gripped the back of Wylan's neck loosely, deepening the kiss. 

Suddenly, a bell rang.

Wylan's eyes went wide and his face went white. "Shit!" He backed up quickly. "I  _ will _ see you," he promised. Then, he turned and ran down the hallway.

Jesper stood in a daze until the third ring. "Shit," he mumbled to himself and set off in the opposite direction.

…

As the ninth ring chimed loudly, Jesper breathed a sigh of relief. He'd barely made it in time. He panted quietly in the shadows near the gate and tried his best to hear the conversation on the other side. 

"You really shouldn't be out this late," an unfamiliar, male voice chastised.

"But I just  _ had _ to see you again," Nina complained, all her false charm working like magic.

"Oh, Nina, I-" the man started, but was cut if by the sound of his own choking.

Jesper smiled. The guard should have known better. Nina was a world-class assassin who specialized in poison.

Jesper heard clinking, presumably the keys, and walked up to the gate. Nina walked up to meet him and unlocked the door with a real, metal key.

Jesper raised an eyebrow. "No high tech gadgets? I'm disappointed."

Nina smirked at him. "You honestly think Kaz wouldn't have just hacked the servers and walked out the front door?" 

"Fair point," he submitted.

Inej waltzed through the now open gate silently, and Jesper realized he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Where are you off too?" Nina inquired.

Inej barely turned as she said, "You'll see."

Jesper just shrugged and made his way to the control room.

A single guard was outside the door, and before he could even shout a warning or draw his weapon Jesper had shot him twice in the chest. Thanks to the silencer Kaz had placed on his priceless pistols, instead of a loud bang the only sound that came from the gun was a soft whoosh. The guard slid down the wall and slumped on the ground. Jesper walked quickly to the door and opened it quickly, scanning the room. He shot the guard in the chair who was watching the security tapes. He didn't even see them coming. 

As Jesper hauled the bodies to the closet, Nina walked over to the control panel. He watched her fiddle with the keys for a while and then finally put one into the panel. She twisted it and then mumbled "third, fourth, and fifth buttons in the second row," to herself as she scanned the panel. "Ah," she cried as she found what she was looking for. She pressed the three buttons down in quick succession and then looked around, waiting. 

A loud but far away clanging started, metal in metal. Both Jesper and Nina looked around in confusion. "What-" but she was cut off by shouting. Shouting and more clanging, then screams. Nina's face filled with realization. "Holy shit. He opened the cages."

Jesper reeled at those words. Looking down at the control panel, he realized that the buttons were labeled Cell Block C, D, and E. Kaz had ordered them to open the cells on the other side of the building in order to distract the guards. Before he could think about it too much, the door to the control room slammed open and Kaz sauntered through.

"What are you doing standing there with your mouths open. We have somewhere to be. Let's go," ordered when finality and walked out of the room. Jesper and Nina quickly followed behind. 

"Where are we going?" Jesper asked conversationally.

"You'll know when we get there," Kaz answered without stopping or even slowing his pace.

"When will that be?" Nina inquired, slightly annoyed at the lack of information.

Kaz stopped dead and turned to look at them both. "You'll know when we get there," he repeated, slower this time. With that, he turned and headed in the same direction.

Jesper turned to Nina and they both shrugged, silently agreeing not to bring it up again. Then, they followed Kaz without question, listening to the shrieks of excitement and terror from inmates across the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo kinda a lot happen, huh? Wanna discuss it with me in the comments?


	5. Escape

**Wylan**

"Hurry, we're going to be late," Wylan warned, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm going as fast as I can," huffed an annoyed Matthias. He was carrying a heavy barrel filled with all the bomb-making essentials. The ingredients were not only heavy but also very fragile, so he was walking at a slow pace. One wrong move could set the ingredients off, and neither of them wanted that.

As he watched Matthias heft the large barrel, Wylan finally understood how Jesper felt all the time. The restlessness was killing him. He needed to  _ do _ something, he needed to feel useful. 

"What can I do to help?" he asked anxiously.

"You can stay still and shut up." It was a little harsh, but even Wylan could admit it was warranted. 

The mercher's son sighed in defeat and accepted that he had to do this. Do nothing. He couldn't stand it, but he'd have to if he wanted to get out. 

In order to combat this boredom, he started imagining what it would be like to be free again. Free to pick his own meals, free to be outside, free to play his flute and paint. Before, he had considered these things trivial, of nonimportance. But now, he valued them like precious jewels worth millions of kruge. 

As his thoughts got away from him, he started imagining a life with Jesper. Would they live in a city like Ketterdam, or would they move away to the countryside? Would they fall in love all at once, or gradually? Would kissing him always be so thrilling?

_ No _ , Wylan thought, shaking his head,  _ Jesper wouldn't want that _ . It was just a heat of the moment kiss before a life-threatening job. It was a one-time thing. There was no way Jesper wanted him the way he wanted Jesper. The flirting was teasing, not a declaration of love. Wylan had become so caught up in his fantasy he hadn't considered the reality. Jesper was a flirt. A gorgeous, charming flirt, sure, but in the end, he was still a flirt. He wouldn't follow through on his grand promises. 

The sound of metal shook him out of his spiraling thought. Then, gleeful screams. Many screams. Matthias stopped dead, looking around in horror. 

"What is that?"

Wylan scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good. Let's get a move on while we still can."

Matthias silently started walking in the direction of the exit, pointedly faster than the moment before.

Once they reached the wall they were headed towards, Matthias set the barrel down gently and ran as far away from it as he could.

"What are you doing?" Wylan whispers as sternly as possible.

"I'm not staying close to that thing for any longer than I have to. My job is done."

Wylan sighed, but he couldn’t argue. Reluctantly, he began the slow and precise process of setting up bombs at all the weakest points in the wall. In theory, when he pressed the detonator all the bombs would blow simultaneously. In theory. He crossed his fingers as he removed one chemical at a time. He may have been gifted in chemistry, but he also knew exactly how delicate the chemicals were. And he knew what would happen to him if he dropped any one of the containers. 

Time passed slowly, dripping on and on like molasses. When he finally secured the last bomb to the wall, he stepped back to look at his handy work. It looked pretty good for less than an hours work. He started to walk away from the explosives, but before he could three guards rushed in, their guns already drawn.

Matthias' eyes went wide, but before he could react one of the guards pistol-whipped him and he fell to the ground. 

"How did you find us?" Wylan asked, trying to buy time. 

"You thought no one would find those bodies in the closet?"

Wylan started to freak out. Bodies in a closet _ ? _ Was Jesper okay? "I don't… What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You're a terrorist and a murderer. And right now, you're as good as dead." The man cocked his weapon, and his cohorts followed suit. 

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. This is some misunderstanding," he persuaded, trying to sound innocent. The situation was getting worse and worse with every passing second.

"You think that  _ we'd _ believe  _ you _ ? How stupid are you?" the guard mocked condescendingly. It sounded too much like his father for Wylan's liking.

At that moment, Wylan saw Jesper, Kaz, and Nina walk through the doorway. The Zemeni's face contorted into a mix of shock and panic.

Before Wylan could decide how he should try to get out of the situation, the clock started to chime ten bells. He looked over at Kaz who simply nodded solemnly. "Stupid enough to do this!" he replied, pressing the detonator and jumping behind the empty barrel of chemicals.

The last thing he was aware of was a flash of intense light and heat. Then, nothing.

…

Everything hurt. Wylan felt the world shifting around him, and then he saw blinding light and a beautiful, dark figure. Jesper Fahey, in all his glory, stood above him with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh Ghezen, Wy, what did you do?"

"Am I dead?"

Jesper laughed and yelled to someone "I think he has a concussion, but he's alive!" Jesper started furiously throwing stones off his body, and soon he was free. Wylan looked around and realized he had just been covered in rubble. Maybe he did have a concussion because his head  _ hurt _ . He blinked. That hurt, too. 

"What-"

"I'll explain later," Jesper promised, rushing to get his words out. "But right now, we need to get out of here."

He tried to pull Wylan to his feet, but the young redhead felt a searing pain in his side. He cried out in pain, and Jesper looked fearful again. Wylan stumbled a few steps, and Jesper caught him. He felt safe there, in Jesper's arms.

"You're going to be alright. We just need to get you to the boat."

_ Boat? _ He wanted to say. Everything was going too fast, and the world was spinning. He definitely had a concussion. 

Jesper dragged him along and he tripped as he tried to follow. Nina had her arm under Matthias in a similar fashion, the Fjedan limping next to her. Suddenly, he remembered the guards who had knocked him out. He searched wildly for them and saw their bodies lying on the ground bleeding, each shot once through the skull.

His head was spinning. "Jes, what happened?"

"They hurt you. They can't do that anymore," he answered as if that was a reasonable explanation. Wylan pulled Jesper closer, appreciating the sacrifice Jesper had made. He'd given up some of himself in order to protect Wylan, and the boy would never forget that.

As the ragtag group of inmates stumbled out the hole made by Wylan's demos, his eyes caught on a small boat. Covered in nets and lines. It must have been a fishing boat. There was hardly room for all five of them on it. Before Wylan could come to the realization that there should have been six of them, Inej pranced into the awful scene carrying a set of bags. Her face went white with horror, but she said nothing as she climbed onto the boat and passed a bag to each of them.

When they looked inside, they all gasped. Their civilian clothes were inside, along with anything they had on them the day they came to Hellgate.

"How the hell…" Jesper trailed off.

"You mean she could have escaped this whole time?" Nina exclaimed.

"A lady never tells," Inej responded, winking.


	6. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY I forgot to update last weekend 💔 Finals have been stressful so I forgot to do it!!! Sorry again, but I hope you can still enjoy this chapter :/

**Jesper**

"Stupid enough to do this!" Wylan yelled loudly over the chiming of ten bells. 

Jesper knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't do anything about it. He watched helplessly as his merchling pushed the detonator and jumped behind a barrel. 

Unsurprisingly, it did very little to protect the boy. He was flung a few feet and then buried under piles and piles of rubble. 

He heard a loud shriek, and Jesper acted before he even knew what he was doing. The three guards were dead on the ground before he could realize the screech come from his own mouth. He lowered his shaking arms slowly and then shook himself out of his daze. As he strode on long legs to the rubble pile, he barely heard Nina fussing with Matthias and Kaz ordering him to get to the boat. He couldn't even focus on that. At that moment, he had an entirely one-track mind. And that mind was screaming the same thing over and over again to him.  _ Wylan, Wylan, Wylan! _

He shoved rock after rock out of his way in his quest. Finally, he saw a curl of red hair. He frantically sped up, uncovering Wylan's face completely. 

Nina yelled "Is he okay?" and Jesper surveyed him. His face was pale, and he had blood pouring down the side of his head.

"Oh Ghezen, Wy, what did you do?"

"Am I dead?" came the meek response.

Jesper laughed hysterically and responded to Nina. "I think he has a concussion, but he's alive!" 

"What-" the merchling started, but they'd already wasted too much time.

"I'll explain later. But right now, we need to get out of here."

He tried to pull Wylan to his feet, but the young redhead winced and cried out in pain. He must have had an injured ribs. As Jesper thought about the best way to bring him to the boat without hurting him, Wyaln stumbled. Jesper caught him and brought him to his chest.

"You're going to be alright. We just need to get you to the boat."

He marched towards the newly made exit and dragged Wylan along with him. Nina did the same with Matthias, and the two couples made their way to the boat. Kaz limped behind them, surveying the scene with distaste but not anger.

Wylan started looking around wildly, and his eyes landed on the dead guards. Jesper couldn't make eye contact. He couldn't face the disgust he knew was waiting for him.

"Jes, what happened?" he asked innocently, though he knew the answer.

"They hurt you. They can't do that anymore." And that was the truth. It was a thoughtless action, one done out of pure instinct. Jesper didn't even have the decency to feel bad about it. He did what he had to protect Wylan, and he'd do it again.

Instead of reeling back in horror as he'd expected, Wylan snuggled closer to him and latched on tight. Jesper appreciated it while he could. Soon, they'd be on land and Wylan would reunite with someone beautiful and they'd have a whirlwind romance and settle down somewhere. Jesper would move back to Novyi Zem and try to forget about the kind, innocent, beautiful genius, but he never really would. 

He had accepted his fate, even if the merchling had deigned to kiss him once. Wylan was just so much better than him, he could never keep up. 

As his thoughts spiraled, he noticed Inej step through the carnage he and Wylan had created. She was carrying a few bags and was wearing her civilian clothes. When she reached the boat, she handed each of them a bag. It was then that Jesper realized what they were. Somehow, Inej had gotten the bags containing their personal items from out of a locked safe, past many guards, and even the warden himself. 

"How the hell…" he started but didn't know how to finish.

"You mean she could have escaped this whole time?" Nina exclaimed.

"A lady never tells," Inej responded, winking.

…

Hastily, the freshly freed inmates started to change. The boat lurched off the beach and began moving slowly, the boatman Kaz had hired not wanting to arouse suspicion. Jesper wished it would move faster, and started tapping his foot nervously. They needed to get out of there before anyone noticed the giant Ghezen damned hole in the wall and the three dead guards. 

As the boat took a sharp left, Wylan startled and suddenly looked significantly more aware. He groaned loudly. "Everything hurts."

"You're back with us, I see," Kaz commented, unimpressed.

"Here," Jesper said, passing Wylan's clothes to him. "You need to change."

Wylan wriggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Trying to get me naked already? What a scoundrel," he said, laughing ridiculously. The boy didn't even blush.

"Oh, you definitely have a concussion."

Jesper started stripping, hoping Wylan would follow. Instead, the redhead simply watched as more and more of Jesper's skin was exposed, practically drooling. It made Jesper blush. He knew he was attractive, but that much attention, especially from Wylan, was special.

"Hey, lovebirds, hurry up. Dip your jumpsuits in this and throw them overboard," Kaz ordered roughly. 

"Dip them in what?" Jesper asked, turning to face him. He was disgusted by what he saw. Kaz was holding his jumpsuit, previously orange but now red and chunky, covered in carrion. The others were taking turns dunking their own suits in a bucket of chum. It had a smell that could not be ignored. Jesper's stomach turned, and he heard Wylan gag behind him.

"I'm gonna be sick," the boy slurred quietly. 

"Well, do that away from us, please," Nina advised.

Jesper clenched his jaw and dunked his jumpsuit into the acrid bucket. As he pulled out the awful, dripping piece of clothing, a chunk of meat touched his hand. He gagged violently and followed the others in throwing it overboard. Wylan wrinkled his nose in disgust but did the same.

Kaz heavily rapped three times on the wooden wall of the cockpit, and the boat started to move faster. Jesper tracked his destroyed uniform as they quickly made their escape. Once they were about twenty feet from its location, he saw a fin break the previously still water and rows upon rows of sharp teeth snap up the jumpsuits. He shivered. Of course, he had heard of the sharks encircling the island of Hellgate, but he hadn't believed it until that moment. 

The group collectively took a breath of comfort, but before they could bask in the reprieve the boat quickly halted, jostling the inmates violently. Wylan tripped over himself and Jesper jumped to catch him. A few taps came from the cockpit, and Kaz grunted in understanding.

"There's a police boat up ahead. They're going to board us. Don't speak unless spoken to, we are tourists that wanted to see the island."

Jesper spat on his hand and wiped the flaking blood off the side of Wylan's head, but he still had a dark bruise forming under his eye. Nina was quick to pull a small container of concealer from her bag and dot it onto Wylan's face. It was slightly too dark for him, but in the shadows it was believable. Jesper pulled Wylan against him in order to disguise his momentary lack of balance. As the group anxiously moved around the deck trying the look less suspicious, a large ship pulled up to them.

A lean man in stadwatch garb boarded. He turned harshly to look at them and spoke in a raspy voice. "What is your business here."

"We wanted to see the island," Matthias responded in a faked Fjerdan accent. 

"Really," the man asked, obviously disbelieving. 

Kaz looked at him blandly. "Yes, really. I am their guide, they're tourists. You can check our papers if you want, this is not a slaver ship." 

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about. Are you aware that there has been an escape at Hellgate."

Kaz laughed. "That's not possible. I've lived in Ketterdam my whole life and I've never heard anything as ridiculous." His voice was steady.

"I too didn't believe at first, but it is true. And you were traveling  _ away _ from Hellgate, were you not?"

"Wait one second. Yes, I drive my ship close up to the island. But it's to feed the sharks." He leaned a little closer to the man. "These foreigners will pay a pretty penny to see those vicious things up close." To no one's surprise, Kaz played the character of a crooked bottom-feeder very well. 

The officer looked at the bucket of chum with disgust, and his lips formed a thin line. "You know commercial boats are forbidden from going within one hundred feet if the island. I'm going to have to write you a ticket."

Kaz heaved a sigh of discontent, and the rest heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, okay. Hand it here." 

The officer handed him a small piece of paper, and he took it with false frustration. When the ship sailed away, Wylan sagged against him. "Ghezen, it's over. It's really over." 

"Yeah, Wy. It's over," he responded, kissing the top of the boy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd y'all feel about this one?


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late (again) :'(

**Wylan**

As the boat pulled up to the dock, Wylan sucked in a steadying breath. The rocky boat ride hadn't helped his headache, but luckily he no longer felt like he was going to throw up. Though Jesper had pulled him in initially to conceal his concussion, they hadn't separated after the officer had disembarked. Instead, the two had stayed very close together, holding on tight like this was their last moment together. And maybe it would be. Wylan was sure Jesper had a woman waiting for him on the outside, and he'd leave once they were reunited. But, for the time being, they held each other close.

And they stayed that way, both of them waiting for the other to move away first. Kaz and Inej were the first to depart, each holding onto the other's hands lightly. Nina and Matthias followed, attached at the hip. Then only Jesper and Wylan were left, alone and confused.

Jesper spoke to first. "So, where do we go from here?" he asked, uncharacteristically quiet. He fidgeted nervously with a loose string on his shirt.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can stay in Ketterdam, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Wylan looked down at his feet trying his best to not look pitiful.

Jesper's eyes lit up and then he schooled his features, realising he shouldn't look happy at the boy's misfortune. "You can come with me to Novyi Zem! Only if you want to, of course. But my Da has a huge farm, and he could use the help." He was smiling kindly.

Wylan looked down at his hands, the hands of a pampered mercher, not the hands of a field worker. "I don't know if I'd be much help. I've never even-"

"Merchling, trust me," Jesper interrupted, "I'm not inviting you because I think you'll be a big help in the fields." He winked salaciously, and everything was right in the world again. 

"Come on, lovebirds," Nina singsonged from outside, "we don't have all day!"

"You're one to talk, Zenik. You're practically on top of that brute," Jesper teased back, making his way to the exit, never letting go of Wylan's hand. When the redhead didn't move with him, he turned around. "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

Wylan looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled softly. "I'm better than okay."

…

It was odd, taking the train. Wylan had never been out the Ketterdam before, and his father would never stoop to taking public transportation in the city.

Jesper and Wylan had agreed that taking a plane would be much too risky and had instead acquired fake IDs from the recently reinstated leader of the Dregs. Then, they had taken a freight ship from Kerch to the Southern Colonies and bought tickets for a two-day train ride to Jesper's father's town in Novyi Zem.

So there they were, sitting together on the train as it jumped up and down, Jesper's arm around Wylan's shoulders. The countryside of Novyi Zem dusted lightly with snow flew past as a baby rested silently in the arms of his mother a seat in front of them. A young child and her older brother sat diagonal to Wylan playing eye spy together. An old man with smile lines and a kind face watched the scene through the window reverently at the front of the car. Through this simple means of transportation, Wylan caught a glimpse into the lives of all kinds of people. It was inspiring to say the least

He took a deep breath, suddenly exhausted, and leaned onto Jesper's shoulder.

"Tired, merchling?" he teased, but there was no cruelty behind it, only adoration.

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed in response, snuggling deeper into the tall Zemeni's sweater.

"Well, I'll wake you when we get there." Wylan felt a twinge of anxiety, and he tensed up minutely. Of course, Jesper noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I feel like I'm intruding. Your father doesn't know me, and we both know I'd be useless on a farm. What if he hates me?" Wylan's eyes, dispute himself, brimmed with unshed tears.

"Baby," Jesper whispered lightly, "I  _ know  _ he'll love you. I would be hard-pressed to find anyone who doesn't love you," he promised passionately.

"Ask anyone in Ketterdam," Wylan mumbled half-heartedly. 

"We both know that's not fair. Anyone who knows you loves you. And I'm sure it'll be the same with my father."

Wylan chose to believe him for the moment. He drifted off, surrounded by Jesper's scent and the sound of the bustling train. 

...

"Jesper!" Colm Fahey yelled joyously from the rickety porch of the old farmhouse. 

"Da," Jesper whispered harshly in response once he had approached. "We're criminals on the run! You can't just shout my name like that." Wylan tapped his foot nervously.

"Oh, relax. I never knew you could be so uptight," he told his son, nudging him. "Besides the stadwatch has no jurisdiction here. You're safe until you leave the country." The shorter man drew his son into a tight hug, and whispered, "You and I are going to have a talk about your prison sentence."Jesper gulped. Colm pulled back and turned to Wylan. "You must be Wylan. Jesper told me all about your situation. I'm so sorry you got wrapped up in all this, but I'm glad you two found each other." He shook Wylan's hand respectfully, and all the pent up tension eased from Wylan's shoulders. He was really safe.

"Come on, Da. Let's head inside and give Wy the grand tour." 

Jesper took Wylan's hand and lead him into the house. Wylan smiled. Finally, he had a home.


	8. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was late, I thought I'd post this early to make up for it. It's short and sweet. Enjoy!

**Colm**

They were married in the summer, when the jurda fields waved gracefully in the wind. It had been two and a half years since their daring escape, and Colm thought it was about time they finally tied the knot. 

The ceremony was beautiful if small, and filled with strange and wonderful people Jesper had told Colm all about. There was the giant Fjeran with the golden heart, the beautiful assassin, the pious cat burglar, and of course the dangerous limp.

He had learned their names before reception, as they were all staying with him, but it was more fun to think of them them with all their mythology instead of as the messy young adults they were. 

Though Colm had been slightly apprehensive about lodging four more wanted criminals, they all turned out to be truly thoughtful people who were more mislead that malicious. They had made mistakes, and some were continuing to make mistakes, but he didn't hold it against them. 

It was nice to see Jesper with his other family. He knew that after Aditi had died, Jesper needed someone other than him. Though Colm's preference wouldn't have been a gang of criminals, it had turned out better than expected. And now, Jesper had the husband if his dreams, which was more than Colm could've hoped for.

Seeing Jesper and Wylan together gave him some insight into the Jesper he had thought he lost, the kind, gentle boy he and Aditi had raised. They were perfect for each other.

As Wylan walked down an isle carved from the field, Jesper and Colm had matching tears in their eyes. Nina had been balling from the start, and Matthias joined her. Only Kaz and Inej stood stoic, but even they had matching soft smiles on their faces.

"Wylan," Jesper started, his voice shaking slightly, "my sunshine. From the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted to keep you safe. But I had no idea how much you'd do the same for me. You're my rock. You keep me grounded. And I can't thank you enough for that." Jesper sighed deeply to avoid bursting into tears. "I promise that, as long as I live, I will protect and support you. I will treasure your kindness, and try my best to emulate you. You are the best of me, and I'm so grateful I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Wylan started his vows. "Before I met you, I was lost. I didn't have a family, I didn't have a home. And when I met you, you gave me both. You are my perfect match, my other half, and I will spend the rest of my life being thankful for everything you do." Wylan sniffled, and wiped away a year. "I can never repay you for pulling me out of the dark, but I promise that I will stay with you and keep you safe and laugh at your terrible jokes." A wet chuckle came from both of the grooms. 

As the ceremony came to an end, Kaz announced that they were husbands to the uproarious cheers of the small audience. The six younglings and Colm ate together at a large table piled high with savory delights and sweet treats. After the group was stuffed, the former convicts began planning their next communal gathering, this time at Nina and Matthias' Ravkan cabin. They all joked and laughed together, and Colm watched in with love in his eyes. 

His boy had a family. And even if it was unconventional, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
